Examples of hats or caps that have pictorial displays include U.S. Pat Nos. 882,648 1,196,823, 1,676,504, 2,425,701, 2,803,829, 4,985,935, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726, 882,648 shows a hat having a brim. Fitting over the brim is a hat cover 20 hat includes a crown portion fitting over the hat band 15 and a brim portion 20b fitting over the brim. The hat cover is provided with a contracting string 21 that will hold the hat cover frictionally in connection with the hat. The cover including the brim portion is made of fabric with the brim cover portion having a plurality of floral designs on its upper surface. U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,823 depicts a hat made of vegetable fiber which has crochet like figures on both the brim and the crown. An exchangeable lining which can be colored, lies behind the crochet to change the appearance of the hat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,504 illustrates a hat having a brim and a crown, the brim being contacted with a colored decorative facing material that fits over the brim and has a reenforcing wire hoop at its outer edge while the inner edge of the facing material has a conical reenforcement that fits into the crown. U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,701 shows a protective covering for a cap having a visor. Both the crown and the visor have decorative features. The cap is made of fabric and the protective covering includes a front panel made of a water resistant transparent sheet material. Stitched to the front panel is a pocket whose upper surface is also made of transparent sheet while the undersurface of the pocket is made of fabric. The covering slips over the cap and affords protection against the elements, while allowing observation of the decorations on the front panel and the visor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,829 shows a picture cap having pockets in its crown. In the pockets are windows between which are vertical sections having slots. Through these windows are inserted photographs with backing and transparent panels. The transparent panels protect the pictures from the elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,935 is a cap visor that has a display adapted for what is referred to as an upper visor member. The display is foldable so that it can be placed in a closed flat position over the lower visor member when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726 also shows a cap with a visor. On the visor are a number of hook elements on which decorative displays with corresponding hook elements can be placed. These displays may also be located on the crown also.
While the aforesaid patents show various designs for caps and hats, none of them shows the unique design of this invention. Furthermore, the design proposed herein has greater versatility, in that it permits quick change to a different pictorial display by merely unfastening the cover and placing a new insert in the visor or unfastening the cover and placing over the visor a different cover having the display attached thereto.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to make a cap visor wherein the display means is located on the visor itself.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pictorial display on the visor with a transparent protective cover.
A further object of this invention is to locate an easily replaceable pictorial display on the visor which is protected by a transparent cover, fastened to the visor at its underside.
Still another object of this invention is to use a visor cover that can be colored and have decorative, pictorial displays imprinted on its face.
Additionally it is an object of the invention to provide a protective fiber cover for the visor on which pictorial displays are attached directly to the cover.